Display cases, also known as showcases, are widely used for displaying high-value articles such as jewelry, coins, electronics, cameras, etc. It is readily understood that the typical display case having one or more glass windows is particularly susceptible to theft wherein the criminal smashes the glass and removes as many valuable articles as possible before escaping. Due to the frequency of such “smash and grab” crimes, most retailers choose to remove high-value goods from their display cases at the close of business daily and relocate the merchandise into more secure storage. Unfortunately, the routine transfer of merchandise between the display case and storage causes many problems of its own, not the least of which is the increased labor required to perform the work. Other problems include increased wear and tear on the merchandise and display fixtures, and increase problems with inventory and loss control.
Accordingly, it would be of significant advantage to provide a display case which would secure the merchandise from possible theft without requiring the removal of the merchandise after business hours.
Numerous inventors have addressed the problem outlined above. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,021 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,749 disclose variations of a theft resistant display case, which uses an electric scissor lift mechanism to raise and lower a display platform between an upper display portion of the showcase and a lower storage portion. After the display platform is lowered into the storage portion, a multipiece closure may be interposed between the upper portion and the lower portion to enclose the merchandise in the lower storage portion, where it is more secure from theft. U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,235 discloses a burglar proof jewelry case having an upper and lower portion separated by a hinged display shelf. When a solenoid is energized, (e.g., in association with a burglar alarm), the shelf swings downward and any jewelry sitting on the shelf falls into the lower chamber where it becomes unreachable by a thief. While these and other devices have addressed some of the problems associated with the secure storage of jewelry and other valuables, many problems remain to be solved. For example, the actuating mechanisms of these devices, e.g., the electric scissor lift, tend to be overly complex, expensive and prone to failure. Further, these devices typically require electricity from wall outlets for the actuation of the various mechanisms, which can detrimentally affect cost and reliability. In many cases, the closures used to separate the display portion of the case from the storage portion of the case may be a heavy, complex device having tens or hundreds of components which greatly increases its manufacturing cost. Further, these closures may be too heavy for the average sales person to operate such that electrical power is needed to move the closure as well as to operate the display platform. A need therefor exists for display case security apparatus which overcomes the obstacles or shortcomings of the prior art.
It is desirable for a security display case to include additional storage space (i.e., besides the display section and secure storage section) for storing stocks of merchandise that are not being displayed, or to store boxes, display fixtures, supplies and the like. Such additional storage should be readily accessible from the exterior of the security case, and preferably include one or more drawers. Prior art security display cases have little, if any, additional storage space because the elevating mechanisms typically occupy or “sweep” (i.e., move or extend through) a large part of the interior of the housing. A need therefor exists for display case security apparatus which overcomes these further shortcomings of the prior art.
It is further desirable for security display cases to operate reliably and with little maintenance. Prior art security display cases often utilize elevating mechanisms that have pivoted connections to the platform and/or exert lateral forces on the platform during operation. These pivoting connections and lateral forces can cause the platform to bind within the housing during the raising and lowering operations. Uneven loading of the platform often increases the tendency for binding. This binding may result in jamming, overheating, and excessive wear on the elevating mechanism, thus increasing the need for maintenance. A need therefor exists for display case security apparatus which overcomes these still further shortcomings of the prior art.